


A Smile for All is a Smile for Plenty

by crismonwaltz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismonwaltz/pseuds/crismonwaltz
Summary: Tsumugi is invited to celebrate Christmas with Eichi and fellow idols with the help from many Santa's, of course.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: ValkyrieP Server Secret Santa 2020





	A Smile for All is a Smile for Plenty

Tsumugi did a quick surveillance of the shopping centre as he stepped in, breathing a sigh of relief. He wasn't late- but it appeared he was early. _ Too _ early. He looked around again in case anyone had shown up only to see friends or family smiling and laughing despite the busy season.

"I'll just... walk around to kill some time. Then I'll meet up with the others."

The familiar Christmas hits flooded the place as did the crowds, occasionally breaking it with fresh and popular tunes. Tsumugi hummed to himself with a small smile growing. Suddenly, a voice called out to him, disrupting the rhythm.

"Tsum-tsum? Oh my gosh it's Tsum-tsum!"

A light green-haired teen waved at him frantically, smiling warmly. Behind him stood a teen the same age but with long grey hair. Tsumugi returned the wave before Hiyori skipped over.

"Tsum-tsum! It really is you! We weren't supposed to be meeting until later! Nagisa-kun and I were just talking about you! Hi hi, how have you been?

"Hiyori-kun, good to see you too. And you too Nagisa-kun. I got myself here early with plenty of time so I decided to look around. I wasn't expecting to see you both here this early."

"You're right, you're absolutely right Tsumugi-kun! I wanted to go shopping and I asked Nagisa-kun to come with me! There’s so much I want to buy! I want to shower Eden and all my friends with presents! Aaa, what a beautiful day!"

"Tsumugi, it’s good to see you." Nagisa began, stepping in before Hiyori began to talk again. He wore a grey jumper with a white shirt, "It’s terrible we have not been able to spend time together as of late. Eden, in particular, have been busy with Christmas live preparations. I wonder if Switch are the same?”

“We are actually!” Tsumugi smiled, nodding in confirmation. “Switch and everyone from New Dimension are performing in a Christmas live, if you could come that would be great - but don’t worry if you can’t.”

“Ooooh, oooh, ooh! Our little snake never told us anything about that. I wonder if Double Face will be making an appearance then. We’ll totally be there! Right, Nagisa-kun? It’s a date!”

The three former fine members laughed they talked, filling each other in on their unit and personal activities while reminiscing on their activities as fine in Yumenosaki. As they continued to chat, Nagisa glanced a look to his watch to seen an hour had passed and more people began to find themselves in the shopping centre, flying to the large crowd that begun to gather. Intrigued by what he was seeing Nagisa began to drift towards the crowd, finally catching Tsumugi and Hiyori’s attention.

“Nagisa-kun?”

“Nagisa-kun? Where are you going?”

“The crowd.” He muttered, his voice loud enough for Tsumugi and Hiyori to hear. “The crowd calls for me, calls for blood.” 

“Tsum-tsum, Nagisa-kun has been possessed! After him!”

“Huh? Hiyori-kun, wait!”

Tsumugi ran in pursuit of Hiyori who in turn ran in pursuit of Nagisa as he slipped into the crowds, no longer visible. At the top of his lungs, Hiyori called out “Nagisa-kun!” over and over, catching the attention of any person he passed, waving a hand in case Nagisa could see him. He didn’t appear to be having any luck while Tsumugi’s luck had faded as soon as he lost sight of Nagisa, calling out to Hiyori and apologising to anyone he exchanged looks with. Slowly the crowd began to space out just enough for the blue haired male to see the Eden members finally reuniting.

“Hiyori-kun! Nagisa-kun! Thank goodness I finally caught up.”

“Mmm, mmm, sorry to worry you Tsumugi-kun. I just couldn’t let Nagisa-kun wander off into a scary crowd like that all by himself! What would have happened if he was hurt? Ibara would bite my neck. Nagisa-kun, please be careful!”

Nagisa nodded, bowing his head to Tsumugi and Hiyori. “I apologise, I didn’t mean to worry you both, but look, faith has brought us here.”

“Nagisa-kun is right. As expected of the former fine, we can be in sync when we please.” 

A small group of bodyguards caught the three boys attention, turning around to find the owner of the voice. Eichi slowly made his way up to Tsumugi and the others, smiling warmly. 

“It’s good to see you all again. Thank you for coming. Now,” he began, looking back to the bodyguards, his voice turning colder in tone. “I will see you later. My friends will make sure no harm comes to me and that I do not push myself.”

Hiyori giggled, flashing a smile at Eichi. “Good morning to you too Eichi-kun. And good morning to you all too, Eichi bodyguard’s! Eichi-kun is safe with all of us, promise promise.”

Nagisa and Tsumugi looked to the guards and nodded, walking up to Eichi. One of the men leaned over to whisper to Eichi before they began to depart, leaving the four men alone.

“Tsumugi, Hiyori-kun, Nagisa-kun, thank you all for coming here on such short notice. It appears the crowd helped you to get here right on time,” Eichi said, chuckling in amusement. “Unfortunately, the others are not here but I’m sure they’ll be here soon. This will be a Christmas miracle, indeed.”

“Eichi-kun. Could you elaborate on our plans for today?” 

“Of course I can Nagisa-kun. I would like to do something to celebrate Christmas. Of course, fine already have events planned but I wanted to try do something Christmas related with others, so my good friends of former fine were the perfect choice.”

“Haha, Eichi-kun. It’s only been a matter of time before we got to do something together anyway, the timing couldn't have been better.”

“Tsumugi-kun is right! Very right indeed! Anything else you can tell us before our mystery guests- Oh? Could that be them? Is it them?”

Tsumugi, Nagisa and Eichi followed Hiyori’s finger which pointed to a surprising group of familiar faces. One of them, who appeared to be leading the group, met Hiyori’s eyes and waved. As he skipped towards them, he twirled and waved.

“Ladies and gentleman! We have arrived, the Eccentric Five!”

“Wataru. Please don’t introduce us like that.”

“I agree with Shu-nii-san, only because HE is right IN FRONT of us.”

“Huh? We need to ‘introduce’ who we are? But everyone ‘here’ knows us.”

“A little introduction never hurt anyone, though I am surprised Eichi. This particular group is interesting, very interesting indeed.”

“Wataru, Itsuki-kun, Sakasaki-kun, Shinkai-kun, Sakuma-san. I’m happy to see you made it all here on time.” Eichi smiled warmly, turning to one of them with a small grin. Thank you for bringing everyone here.”

Wataru smiled, pulling out a small rose, tilting it towards Eichi. “You never need to thank me Eichi. Not only are we doing something with fine but with my beloved friends and fellow idols! How could I say no to such an amazing idea Eichi?”

Itsuki crossed his arms as he observed the two, clutching Mademoiselle.”I have no intention of meddling with Tenshouin during the festive season. Could we not do something together - not excluding Aoba of course.”

“Shu-kun, thanks, I guess. But, it’s Christmas - Natsume-kun? Don’t you agree? Wouldn’t you like to see what Eichi-kun has planned?”

“Isn’t it obVIOUS to you sENPAi what my answer is? It’s no. I only am here because of my friends, not you and dEFINELTY not for him. I want to spend the holidays with you nATUrally, however, not with them.”

“I ‘stand’ by Shu and Natsume. Let’s ‘rebel.’ Rei, what do you think?”

“I have no problem participating if it means we can celebrate the festive season. No harm can come to us, I promise. Let us come together and sing hymns before I get sleepy…”

“Sakuma-san is right.” Eichi began, his tone of voice almost sounding amused. “I choose to spend Christmas with all of you, and I would be  _ very  _ disappointed if one of you didn’t turn up.”

“Eichi-kun. We shouldn’t force them to take part. Itsuki-kun and I will see each other at CosPro.”

“Right right, Nagisa-kun! But we won’t see the others! That makes me sad!”

“Now now Nagisa-kun, Hiyori-kun, there’s no need to get upset. Itsuki-kun and Sakasaki-kun will be joining us.” Eichi’s ‘angelic’ smile appeared for a second. “Right?”

“Shu. Natsume. Let’s see what the “Emperor” is going to do. We can always “pull out” if we don’t like it, right?”

“I don’t think we have a choice Kanata. Natsume, let’s get this over with.”

Natsume sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Very well thEN. At least all of my senpai’s are here.

Eichi and Hiyori clap while Tsumugi sighed with relief, earning a glare from Natsume. Eichi wasted no time preparing for the next step; walking to the cafe door before a member of staff was there to greet them. One by one, each of them entered the cafe, eyes glancing around to take in the cafe’s simple but rich interior. When they arrived at the table, the waitress gave each of them a menu before moving to the next table. A few minutes of silence passed before a  _ ding  _ caught everyone’s attention.

“Now that we are all here, I would like to discuss the Christmas plans with you all. It’s rather simple, but fun. Have you all heard of Secret Santa?”

“What? ‘Santa’ isn’t a ‘secret.’ Everyone knows who Santa is.”

“That’s true, Shinkai-kun. But everyone here will get a chance to play Santa and give someone a gift.”

“A wonderful idea Tenshouin-kun.” Rei chuckled, taking a sip of tea. “Have you decided who will be gifting who?”

“Of course, in fact, we will do it now. Wataru?”

Wataru grinned as he slowly pulled out a top-hat, pulling out the smallest piece of paper. “Our names are written on these. Whoever you pull is who you get, but, if you get yourself, choose again. I shall start. One, two, three amazing!” 

“I will fOLLow go ahead. Wataru-niisan and go next- there.” 

“Now I will become ‘Santa.’ Puka, puka~ Shu, Shu, your turn.” 

A heavy sigh followed by grumbles slipped out as Itsuki reached in, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the paper.

“Now, it’s the turn of the old fool. I hope I can get a gift that satisfies all of you young ones. Nagisa-kun, I leave the rest to you.”

“I too worry if I can get a good gift, but I will do my best. Tsumugi-kun.” 

“Thank you Nagisa-kun. I’m excited to find out who I get! Hiyori-kun, your turn.”

  
  


“Hooray, hooray, hooray! My options are so limited though! That’s not fair! I guess I’ll choose this one, which means one left for you Eichi-kun!”

  
  
  


“Haha, feel free to go all out with your Christmas present Hiyori-kun. It appears everyone has chosen. We can have a small party at Starmaker Production a month from now, does this work with everyone?”

“Before Itsuki-kun tries to say anything, Valkyrie have nothing planned so it’s perfect! Right, Itsuki?” Hiyori asked, speaking in a sing-song tone.

“That’s right Itsuki-kun. I believe Eden have nothing planned as we speak.”

“As Hiyori-kun and Ran have kindly pointed out, I will be free.” He muttered, saying it through gritted teeth. Kanata reached over to pat Itsuki’s head, smiling as he did so. It didn’t take long for Itauki’s frown to vanish. “They will be grateful for their gift, I swear to you all now. If you excuse me, I must be on my way. Amagi needs my assistance.”

“Oh? Since when were you friends with Crazy:B’s leader, Itsuki-kun?”

“Friend is not the word, Aoba. Amagi seeks my assistance, which better be a costume or else I’m leaving. I shall see most of you later, perhaps. Take care.”

“Ouch, I was excluded. Take care, Itsuki-kun.”

Itsuki remained silent as he stood up, waving to the Oddballs and Tsumugi before glancing a look to Nagisa and Hiyori as he turned away. One by one, everyone organised their plans for the day and talked more about the Secret Santa event, asking questions and planning the gift day in detail. Soon, the remaining Oddballs left and past fine resumed their day out.

\-----

“You’re a lifesaver, Eichi-kun. Thanks for agreeing to go shopping with me.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Tsumugi-kun. We only have two weeks until the gifting and I know you can help me better than anyone else.”

Tsumugi chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m not so sure about that. I’ve only narrowed it down from what you told me but I’m feeling a bit more confident that I can help you out. Let’s go this way, I think I know a good place.”

The snow was light, but visible, making the roads and footpaths slippery so Tsumugi and Eichi walked sid-by side to keep each other stable.

“Hey, I can’t help but wonder who you’re to get a present for. You don’t seem troubled at all.”

“Really? Sorry for lying earlier. I don’t want to give too much away but you’re right. I know all of you very well, so present hunting wasn’t a problem.”

“I can’t help but feel jealous. You’re quite liked Tsumugi-kun. But, does that mean you already have your present? You didn’t have to come with me.”

Tsumugi stopped, turning to Eichi with a smile. “I like spending time with you Eichi. And I get to help you too, the perfect combination. Once we’re done shopping, we should go to that cafe again.”

Eichi looked away, coughing into his glove. He made sure to hide his face from Tsumugi as he spoke. “Of course, Tsumugi. But it’s not like to be  _ that  _ honest. Warn me next time, will you?”

“Warn you? What do you mean?”

“Forget it, it’s nothing. Let’s hurry before the stores close.”

\---

Nagisa strolled around, stepping inside an antique store. He seemed puzzled as he walked around, inspecting everything he could find. He furrowed his eyebrows at a particular section. As he raised his voice to grab the shopkeeper’s attention, the antique store’s door burst open.

“Nagisa-senpai! I fINAlly caught up with you. yoU can be QUIte fast when you want to be.”

“Ah, Sakasaki-kun. I’m sorry. I got swept away by the crowd just as I saw you. I’m surprised you found me, but look, look where we were lead to Sakasaki-kun. This place is marvellous, don’t you agree?”

“Ah- I suPPose. It seems to contain a lot of hiSTOry. Are you interested in this kind of stuff, Nagisa-senpai?”

“Yes, very. In fact, I think the person I have to become Santa for could like something here. What about you? Where do we need to go?”

“Hnn, I am not sure. This pERSon is quite tricky. I don’t think I could afford what they woULD actually like. I am rather stuck.”

“Hmm, that is an unfortunate situation you have yourself in Sakasaki-kun. It would spoil the fun if I knew who it would, but you could try to give me hints and I can do my best to give you advice.”

“That...would be appreciated. Thank you Nagisa-senpai. Let us help eACh oTHer to make this secRET sANta a success.”

\---

“Non! I am not wasting my material on him nor am I buying any! This is impossible!”

Multiple eyes fell onto Itsuki as he sat in a small restaurant, eyeing the notebook in front of him. He began to scribble while grumbling before tearing the page and throwing it onto the table. A figure appeared next to him, rubbing his back in gentle motions.

“There there, it’s okay Shu. Calm down.”

“Ah- Wataru. I didn’t realise you were here, sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. I was strolling by when I saw you but you seem to be in distress, so I wanted to check in on you. Is it because of our Secret Santa?”

“Thank you, Wataru. It is- I think I would be better of buying than making, but I don’t know what to get! Crafting then seemed to be the easier option but nothing works. You would know what to do in this situation, Wataru. Please.”

“Shu, you don’t need to make such a sad face. Christmas is the most amazing time of the year, amazing carols, amazing celebrations, amazing treats and amazing memories are made!”

“That is too much amazement Wataru, however, I see where you are coming from. I am wasting my time putting this much effort. However, it is quite cold out. I should be on my way home.”

Itsuki froze as he felt something warm around his neck. He looked down to see a light purple scarf. “Wataru, I don’t want you to fall sick because of me.”

“Nonsense Shu. I don’t get cold so easily. Now you are all wrapped up, let’s go! I will be your assistant and guide you to the most amazing of presents! Let’s fly!”

“Wataru! Wataru, no! Slow down! I can walk just fine- not the hot air balloon!”

\---

“Ehe, shopping with Rei is fun.”

Rei smiled as he sat next to Kanata, watching passerby's as they carried on with their busy days. “It is, though it is very exhausting. I feel as if I’ve aged a thousand years since we walked. An old man has his limits you know.”

“I know, I know, Rei’s ‘age’ is finally ‘catching’ up to him. There is no ‘need’ to worry. Ryuusei Blue, Shinkai Kanata, is here! Puka, puka~ But I won’t save him.”

Hiyori gasped, eyes widened as he leaned into Kanata’s side. “Kanata-kun! A hero must save everyone, right? You can’t leave me to die! What would Jun-kun say? I hope he would never forgive you! Never! You should feel ashamed! Ashamed I say!”

“Ashamed? Why would I feel ashamed? I can’t save the ‘bad’ guy. Then I couldn’t be Ryuusei Blue anymore.”

“Shinkai-kun,” Rei began, crossing one leg over the other. “No matter what you do, you will always be Ryuusei Blue. I don’t think RUUSEITAI will let you fall astray.”

“Rei-kun is right, all of you guys in RYUSEITAI are so cute and full of so much power! But I am not the bad guy!. The  _ villains  _ are all these people in our way! How are we suppose to browse casually without being shoved into strangers at every turn?”

“Hmm,” Kanata hummed, tilting his head as he closed his eyes tight. “I thought ‘pulling’ Hiyori with us would help me ‘become’ a better Santa, but it seems I was wrong. Will the Emperor forgive me? I hope not.”

“ _ That’s _ why I’m here? Inspiration? Wait, whose Secret Santa are you? Nagisa-kun? Eichi-kun? Tsumugi-kun?” He gasped in realisation, drawing attention from anyone who passed by. “Are you  _ my  _ secret Santa Shinkai-kun? My, my, what a bold strategy. You didn’t seem to 

“Nope. That is ‘very’ wrong. Rei, can we go? I will use my ‘instincts’ to pick the right gift. Puka, puka~”

“Oho, Kanata appears to be motivated,” Rei said with a chuckle, observing Kanata. “My muscles don’t appear to be warmed up yet, but if I stay seated it’ll only become colder and I fear the worse will occur. Come, let us soar with Santa and bless our friends with delightful gifts.”

“Yes, let us ‘depart’ to the shopping mall! Puka, puka~!”

“Kanata-kun?! Rei-kun? Don’t ignore me like that! I feel so lost! I need answers! Answers, not silence! Kanata-kun, Rei-kun, don’t leave me hanging! That isn’t very festive at all!

\---

Each idol found themselves guided to Starmaker Production, large, bright Christmas lights wrapped around the giant star. Hiyori and Nagisa walked with Natsume, who wouldn’t admit he got lost on the way. Rei and Tsumugi were together as Ritsu had to call Tsumugi to drag Rei away from the New Dimension building. As Itsuki slowly came into view, his feet dragging him towards the others, Kanata and Wataru stood at StarMaker’s entrance, presents in hand.

“Everyone, I hope this Christmas is full of love and joy! The festive mood makes my heart melt. Merry Christmas, my friends. Ah, what an amazing greeting~! What did you all think?”

“Everyone is here. Merry Christmas! Did you get ‘here’ with no trouble?”

“Aw, Hibiki-kun and Kanata-kun! What a Christmassy welcome! Merry Christmas to you, you and you!”

“Could we get this over with?” Itsuki asked, eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. Not only that but it is quite cold.”

“I agree with Shu-niisan. Senpai and I cannot aFFord to catch a cold. Let us celebrate Christmas inSIDE.”

“Yes, yes, we cannot let our dear little Natsume fall under the weather. Let us meet Tenshouin inside.”

The Oddballs walked in alongside Nagisa and Hiyori, following Wataru as he led them around StarMaker’s halls. Posters and notices flooded the walls, advertising the variety of units they had to offer. In front of the elevator, Trickstar appeared on the screen.

_ “Everyone! Trickstar here! Merry Christmas! Please continue to support us and everyone at StarMaker Production! Bye bye!” _

Nagisa gazed at the screen with a curious look on his face. Hiyori giggled and took Nagisa’s hand, leading him into the elevator’s open doors. Itsuki harshly judged the choice of the elevator’s interior as Natsume stayed close to him, tightening his grip on a gift bag. A single  _ ding  _ made the boys aware that they had reached their destination.

The top floor had no windows, allowing the natural light to shine through. A large desk covered the centre of the room with chairs at every possible corner. Another table, much smaller, had been decorated and contained a variety of foods and drinks. Wataru twirled, throwing snow as he walked.

“Eichi, I have arrived! And I brought our dear friends!”

“I see. Merry Christmas, everyone. I see you have your presents with you.”

“Merry Christmas, Tenshouin.”

“Merry Christmas, Eichi-kun.”

“Merry Christmas, Eichi-kun!”

“...”

Itsuki and Natsume sat down, followed by Kanata who could be heard saying “Puka, Puka~” as he sat down, placing a box on the table. One by one the others followed, choosing a seat. Eichi laughed as he observed the two Oddballs.

“Before Itsuki-kun critiques my choice on StarMaker’s interior, shall we give out the presents?”

“I agree with Eichi-kun, but Itsuki-kun is right. The choice of furniture is not something I would have chosen something much bolder-”

“Nagisa-kun, you would like to go first? Excellent. Please, go ahead.”

“Oh? I’m going first? Very well then.” He stood up, walking over to Rei to place a small box in front of him. “Merry Christmas, Sakuma-kun.”

“Oh? You were my Secret Santa, Nagisa-kun? Very interesting indeed. I truly am looking forward to opening this.”

Rei fell quiet as he slipped open the box, peeping inside. His eyes widened ever so slightly, taking the present out of its box. A small medieval castle stood on his hand.

“Nagisa-kun, this… This could make an old man cry. It is perfect. Thank you.”

“I was not expecting you to be this happy, I am relieved.”

“I ‘volunteer’ to go next.” Kanata held his gift out, shaking the box lightly for the others to hear that there was indeed something inside. This is for you Nagisa-kun, Merry Christmas. ‘Ho, ho.’ Was my Santa impression good?”

Nagisa chuckled, taking the present. “Marvelous Shinkai-kun. I’m not sure what Santa sounds like but I’m sure you were close. I will open your present. I am looking forward to it.” A small hint of joy appeared in Nagisa’s eyes, taking each object out to examine it in detail. 

“Yes, ‘rocks’. Lots and lots of rocks. There are even rocks that ‘sparkle’. I hope you like it.”

Nagisa quickly sat down, inspecting the rocks in greater detail. “I do. Thank you Shinkai-kun.”

“Hehe, I did it.”

“And now is it  _ my  _ turn to give!” Hiyori yelled, standing up from the seat to stand next to Eichi. “Unfortunately, it is too big so I had it delivered to Shinkai-kun’s dorm!”

“Huh? You are my ‘Secret Santa’?’ What did I get?”

“Hehe, I’m thrilled you asked! I not only got you something  _ big,  _ it’s something you’d  _ love!  _ Take a look at this!” Hiyori turned his phone to everyone, displaying a picture of a large water tank. “Ta-da! A large water tank for Shinkai-kun! Water and fish included!”

“Uwaaa! Thank you, thank you, I’m ‘very’ grateful. This is the best Christmas ‘Santa’ has given!”

“Hiyori-kun,” Eichi began, hesitating for a moment before continuing, “Next time we will set a budget.”

“A budget?! But Eichi-kun, it’s perfect! Look at how happy Shinkai-kun is!”

“I don’t think anyone will be able to match Hiyori-kun’s gift.” Rei added with a chuckle, stroking the bag sitting on his lap gently. “I would like to take the stage as Santa Rei.”

Natsume and Eichi tried not to laugh, with the red-haired looking away as soon as he realised he was not the only one laughing. As Eichi only laughed more and Natsume grumbled, Rei slid his gift over to its recipient.

“Merry Christmas, Wataru.”

“Rei- thank you. I wasn’t expecting you to be my secret Santa, but I’m happy. Let’s see what I got- Oh?”

“Mmhmm, it seems as if you have realised what it is. What do you think?”

“A-mazing. Little outfits for my doves… little top hats! Rei, you truly went beyond. I wish I could return the favour to you, but Nagisa-kun was in charge of your gift. However, I will do my best to get a more amazing reaction.”

“Aha, I’m happy you like it so much Wataru. Why don’t you reveal who your present is for?”

Wataru’s finger turned around in circular motions, landing on each person in the room before it fell to Tsumugi.

“Huh? Me?”

“Yes, you Tsumugi-kun. I got you a gift that resembles you but also something for the festive season. Please accept my gift Tsumugi-kun. Three, two, one, amazing!”

“It’s a...clown?”

“A Christmas clown figurine. I thought it could be an inspiration for you and your costumes. Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you Hibiki-kun. I’ll promise to cherish it I...I suppose it’s my turn. I hope my present is good enough.” Tsumugi hesitated before turning with a bow, holding his gift out to its new owner.

“Senpai? You don’t have to be so fORMAl. It’s dISGUsting. I accept your gitft, Santa-san.” Natsume weakly sighed as he tore open the present. His eyes widened before he looked to Tsumugi then back to the gift.”

“That’s an interesting reaction Natsume-kun.” Eichi hummed, tapping his finger on the table. “Let us see.”

“Not a chANCE.”

“Huh? What’s wrong Natsume-kun? It’s only a picture of Switch-”

“Thank you for the prESENT senPAI. Now I will give my present. Hiyori-senpai.”

Hiyori appeared to have come back to his senses, bouncing back to life as he looked at Natsume expectedly. Natsume narrowed his eyes before handing Hiyori a small envelope. Hiyori slowly opened it to find a handmade card and a voucher.

“I’m soRRY. Nagisa-senpai gave me lots of advice but I was unsure of what was best.”

“Aw, this is so sweet! Natsume-chan, thank you!”

Natsume turned away, covering his face to hide his flushed face. “Y-You’re welcome.”

“There’s no need to be shy! You can come shopping with me! I love shopping with my friends!”

“Friends?! No, no, you misuNDERstand. I am your Santa, not your frIEND.” He grumbled, turning away to compose his thoughts. “Shu-niisan. Tenshouin. Aren’t you the last tWO to give gifts? Does that mean?”

Eichi smiled as Itsuki glared, the two former third years falling silent. The blond stood up and sat down in the free seat next to the pink-haired male. He placed his present in front of Itsuki.

“Itsuki-kun, Merry Christmas. Please accept this present.”

“Tenshouin.” A box was placed in front of Eichi. “Take it.”

“Hm? Not even a Merry Christmas? I spent a lot of time preparing your present.”

“Good. So did I. Open it.”

“You first.”

Itsuki paused before slowly unwrapping the paper. His touches seemed delicate as if he was trying to avoid touching the gift. Eichi’s smile remained intact as he watched.

“Well? Do you like it?”

“An outfit for Mademoiselle… I’m not sure if she would wear, but I will accept it.”

“I will take that. And now, for my gift. Oh? It appears to be… packets of tea?”

“Yes. I know you like tea and I know tea is supposed to help calm the mind. When I heard that, I bought twenty.”

“So you did, Itsuki-kun. There’s twenty. I will make sure all of these go to good. Thank you.”

“Hmph. Are we finished now? I would like to go.”

The noise of a telephone prevented anyone from answering Itsuki. Instead, Eichi answered the call. “Hello? Yes? Everyone is waiting? Very well, send them up.”

“I’m assuming that means no.”

“Of course it does. Not only are we celebrating Christmas early but I invited everyone to join. We can fill them in on our secret santa journey’s.”

“Hmm, I suPPOSE we have no choice.”

“We get to see everyone early! But, does that mean Snake-kun is with Jun-kun?”

“That explains why Ritsu was so cold to me. Ah, I cannot wait to celebrate twice with my precious Ritsu.”

“This can be a good luck party before the New Dimension’s Christmas live. I’m excited.”

“I can show Ibara the newest additions to my rock collection.”

“I would rather not, however, I suppose we should prepare a good Christmas greeting for when the others arrive.”

“For once, Itsuki-kun has suggested a brillant idea. Everyone, let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a late present for kiara, but thank you for being so patient!! i hope the wait was worth it! i haven't written much enstars fanfiction so im hoping it was good!
> 
> i hope to write more enstars and other fics in the future, but for now please follow me on twitter if you like! my @ is shiny_lawyer


End file.
